User talk:Ryanngreenday
Heylo there Dear Ryanngreenday, I've done some revisions to main page and have added the articles of the three main characters. However, this site could use some MediaWiki retooling for background/toolbar. Later. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 16:03, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Nice work Ay We're doing pretty well Ryan old budy old pall, any thing you think i could work on? (without ruining the story) --Snookey's on the RUN! Chat or Ok --Climax-Void Chat or Yeah im thinking what to put but my sister hasnt changed it yet it should had Radiatapedia in it, Tom says it will take a day to change, and he doesnt know how to make him a moderater ask Dragonclaws --Climax-Void Chat or Goods News I have excellent news, the operation was a success, although the way I succeeded is equally confusing. --Caboose Holy fizzlesticks you have a bad memory! Anyway, it was to get the all important e-mail. So, I kinda got grounded, I mean "restricted" from the computer. phone, 360, and XBL for two weeks, and my mom was really pissed and I was thinking, "holy fizzlesticks I just blew the whole operation" when something weird happened and the next thing I know my mom's super happy and then she said I could get e-mail after I come back from Florida. So...I'm still grounded, but I'll be around. Got to go, sis is abducting the computer. --Caboose P.S. It will be something like caboosereborn@hotmail.com, also, my mom said IM is a-ok. Oh! And I'll be back in about half an hour, or maybe a little longer. --Caboose Pics Um, my uncanny picture finding ability is proving to work for this video game, but I have no idea what the pictures are of! So, I'll just hand them over to you, and you can put them in the appropriate articles. --Caboose heylo there!! ;-) Dear Ryanngreenday, I see that Radiata Wikia's going well, better than my own new Rainbow Six Wikia. ;-) Alrightie, here - if you make me administrator I will change site background, toolbar, and all the other stuff that MediaWiki does. I'd also try to make a search logo (revolving) as well. ;-) The problem is that without sysop access, I can't access MediaWiki files to edit them. If I could do it as a normal user, I would. ;-) Later! Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 16:05, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Yo RG Kwl Site. Need work on templates> I'm your man! On wikis my #1 priority (aside from Modoratorship) is Template making!P.s. go on my site :P.S. can we make personal templates. 2 cut down on characters used on a page. i.e. RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK ??:??, ?/?/2007 (UTC) :instead which redirects to User:RelentlessRecusant/Template:UserRR :Oh i see RR made 1. We should make a category if we get 5. Heres yourse. . how do u likee that? you can changr it. and another thingie... Dear Ryanngreenday, Not sure if you've checked out house.wikia.com or gearsofwar.wikia.com, but at those two sites, i've been able to set up a MediaWiki system that looks something like this: When you create a new page, there will be tabs at the tops of the page. For Radiata Wikia, it'd probably look like this: there's be a tab for PROTAGONIST, ANTAGONIST, WEAPON, etc...you click the tab the new article you're making pertains to, and it automatically loads a template. What you do is fill in the blank spots, press SAVE PAGE, and you've made the page. ;-) Lemme now if you'd like something like that here. Later. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • edit&section=new SPEAK 19:30, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Another Pic Here you go. You betcha.--Caboose Orange Juice and 01:48, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Already there.--Caboose Orange Juice and 01:50, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Yeah. --Caboose Orange Juice and 02:12, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Psych.--Caboose Orange Juice and 05:35, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Templates Dear Ryanngreenday, I have updated the templates, and have differentiated Template:Character to Template:Antagonist Infobox and Template:Protagonist Infobox. Also see Valkyrie. ;-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 11:16, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Merge Lord Ryan i strongly advise as your XO that we merge the pages #Characters #Category:Characters Due to pointlesnes --Climax-Void Chat or --------------------------------- Then at least switch it so then main page links to the bigger one!--Climax-Void Chat or templates? Dear Ryanngreenday, Not too nice to see that someone deleted my work. If you'd see that there are detailed stats for every character, maybe you would consider my infoboxes actually kind of useful. Or...if not, and this is the community reception I get for spending my time here, then good-bye. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 16:42, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Wow Goodness. Someone's been real busy. --Caboose Orange Juice and 00:55, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Whaddya need help with?--Caboose Orange Juice and 19:09, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Rodger that. --Caboose Orange Juice and 19:15, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Not really, I'll just go through whatever pops into my head, if that even makes any sense.--Caboose Orange Juice and 19:19, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Heh heh. BTW, when I'm done with that, do you mind if I re-upload some pictures without the annoying icons in the corner? I can patch them in Photoshop in a jiffy. --Caboose Orange Juice and 19:23, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Great news, I just found about a bazillion screenshots of Radiata Stories! Here's the link. "Yuppers" --Caboose Orange Juice and 19:32, 6 May 2007 (UTC) I am!!! This wiki is just soooooooooo interesting. :D --Caboose Orange Juice and 20:50, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Whoops! Forgot to sign up there. Well, I think I'd like the game, but I'll have to keep it under wraps cause my sis thinks it's "retarded and gay", but then she thinks that of just about everything. It vaguely reminds of this one game my friend wants me to play, something about Finals and some guy named Cloud.--Caboose Orange Juice and 20:50, 6 May 2007 (UTC) You're sick?!--Caboose Orange Juice and 20:52, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Oh, and I didn't get it from the video. --Caboose Orange Juice and 20:53, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Well get better! Being sick sucks. --Caboose Orange Juice and 20:56, 6 May 2007 (UTC) I looooove staying home, but only when I have computer/video game access,cause other than that, there's nothing else to do. --Caboose Orange Juice and 20:59, 6 May 2007 (UTC)